Aberracion
by Konami-kun 2000
Summary: Maldita sea Ozpin.


**RWBY no me pertenece.**

 _ **-XXX-**_

Beacon Academy.

Una escuela creada para enseñar a los aspirantes a cazadores todo lo que hay que saber para poder combatir a los Grimm.

Considerada una de las mejores escuelas de todo Remanant, es el lugar al que cualquier aspirante a cazador desea ingresar. Dentro de esta escuela han estudiado varios de los mejores cazadores de la historia, su director Ozpin siendo uno de ellos.

La escuela cuenta con varios edificios, cada uno sirviendo para algo específico, desde estudios hasta combate y dormitorios.

Los profesores contratados siendo expertos en la enseñanza y por supuesto siendo cazadores profesionales, aunque hay algunos cuyos métodos de enseñanza son un poco cuestionables _´´coff´´ Port ´´´coff´´._

Esta escuela al igual que todas las demás tiene un cupo limitado para cantidad de estudiantes que pueden ingresar por año, para elegir a aquellos privilegiados de ingresar en Beacon se aplican 2 tipos de exámenes.

El examen escrito, en donde se pone a prueba el conocimiento de los aspirantes a cazadores en materias comunes tales como son matemáticas, ciencias, historia etc.

Y el segundo examen, el cual consta de probar las habilidades de los aspirantes a cazadores en diversas pruebas, unos ejemplos serian la prueba del control de aura, control de semblanza, agilidad, fuerza, etc. Si bien este último examen hace que sea casi imposible de hacer trampa debido a que los jóvenes son observados mientras lo hacen, siempre hay algunos extraños casos en los que alguien logra burlar este examen mediante permisos falsos _´´coff´´ Jaune ´´coff´´._

Las clases que se dan en esta prestigiosa escuela no solo son acerca de cómo combatir a los Grimm, también se siguen enseñando materias comunes, pero de nivel más avanzado tales como las matemáticas.

Estúpidas matemáticas.

Todo esto y más hacen de esta escuela una de las mejores que hay y a la que debes de inscribirte si quieres ser uno de los mejores cazadores que Remanant tiene para ofrecer.

Una verdadera lástima que yo no estoy aquí para ser un estudiante sino algo más horrible.

¡Maldito seas Ozpin!

 _ **-XXX-**_

´´Es un placer que haya aceptado reunirse conmigo Señor Crimson´´

El hombre sentado frente a mí me saluda, su cabello blanco y sus ropas verdes lo hacen imposible de confundir, esta es una persona que todo Remanant conoce, Ozpin, el director de Beacon Academy.

´´Vayamos al grano Oz, tengo cosas importantes que hacer´´

En realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer pero aun así decido cortar las formalidades e ir directo al grano para poder irme de este lugar y no hablar más con Ozpin, no es que no me agrade, al contrario es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo si no es que el único, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que siempre está tramando algo, eso y que esta habitación me pone de nervios, en serio porque rayos Oz decidió poner engranajes en esta habitación, si bien el ruido que hacen es mínimo aun así me ponen de nervios, me recuerdan a las manecillas de un reloj.

Detrás de mi un bufido es lanzado en mi declaración, no necesito darme la vuelta para saber quién lo hizo.

´´Si llamas a estar jugando videojuegos y escribir novelas ficticias de tercera categoría ´´ _estar ocupado´´_ entonces no quiero ni imaginarme lo que haces cuando no tienes nada que hacer''

Ah la tan amable y linda Glynda hablándome, pensé que no me iba a dirigir la palabra en toda la reunión, aun así, tal y como ha declarado no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

´´ ¡Oí! ¡Mis novelas no son de tercera categoría! ´´

Aun así, no iba a dejar que insultara mi trabajo ¡Me cuesta mucho crear esas novelas! ¡No dejare que las insultes!

Una tos fingida de parte de Ozpin impide lo que en definitiva sería una pelea a muerte, tal vez sea lo mejor, no me gusta que nadie insulte mi trabajo y pateare el trasero de todo aquel que se atreva a hacerlo, Glynda no está excluida de esto.

´´Tan directo como siempre Señor Crimson, bueno ya que lo pides iré directamente al grano, como sabes esta escuela cuenta con varios profesores que se encargan de enseñarle a nuestros alumnos ciertas materias y actividades que les serán de gran ayuda en el futuro y en su carrera como cazadores una vez graduados´´

No necesito que me digas eso Oz, ya me gradué de Beacon así que se de lo que hablas.

´´Dicho esto como ya has de saber, gran parte de los profesores son cazadores profesionales que de vez en cuando necesitan salir a misiones para exterminar Grimm, aun si eso signifique no dar algunas de sus clases´´

Por alguna razón no me gusta a donde va esto.

´´Aun si dichos profesores son cazadores profesionales no se puede evitar que en algunas ocasiones ocurran ciertos… incidentes durante sus misiones´´

Sip, no me gusta el rumbo de esta conversación.

´´Verá Señor Crimson hace poco decidimos añadir una nueva clase opcional para los alumnos de Beacon, la clase se llama Primeros Auxilios y Contención en Combate, tal y como su nombre lo dice en esta clase se les enseñara a nuestros alumnos cómo aplicar primeros auxilios para tratar heridas leves y graves, y también a como pelear adecuadamente contra oponentes más débiles que ellos sin causarles un daño irreparable´´

¿Una nueva clase? y una muy buena por lo que estoy escuchando, si hubiéramos tenido esa clase en mi tiempo en la escuela me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas en el campo de batalla… y en los tribunales, malditos delincuentes y sus abogados, no es mi culpa que sean tan débiles como para quedar paralizados por uno de mis golpes.

Aunque ya no necesito esa clase, he aprendido lo suficiente en el campo de batalla como para saber qué hacer en casos de lesiones y no lastimar permanentemente a mis oponentes y que estos me demanden.

Una vez más malditos delincuentes y sus abogados.

´´Es muy bueno escuchar eso ultimo Ozpin, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso con la razón por que estoy aquí´´

´´A eso me estaba dirigiendo Señor Crimson´´

Antes de que Oz pudiera continuar su charla Glynda decidió interrumpirlo.

´´Ozpin te pido que reconsideres tu decisión ¡Él no es apto para esto! Solo piensa en todas las quejas que tendremos si los haces, los padres se volverán locos al igual que los medios de comunicaciones´´

No sé de qué está hablando, pero auch, sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero no tenías que decirlo de esa forma.

´´Lo siento Glynda pero ya tome mi decisión, además él es el único capaz para tomar su puesto, eso sin mencionar que no tiene nada mejor que hacer´´

Doble auch, ¿acaso no se mencionó hace poco que escribo novelas? no son las mejores lo admito, pero aun así es un trabajo decente.

Espera un momento.

´´ ¿Qué quieres decir con _´´él es único capaz de tomar su puesto´´_ Oz? ´´

Su respuesta fue sonreírme.

Brrr, no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda y en mi experiencia eso nunca es buena señal.

´´Como iba diciendo hace poco se decidió incorporar esta nueva clase así que como siempre que sucede algo como esto se decidió buscar un profesor que sea capaz de enseñarle adecuadamente a los estudiantes´´

Otro escalofrío.

´´Aquellos capaces de hacerlo eran muy pocos y aun así muchos de ellos no cumplían nuestras expectativas, excepto uno´´

Otro escalofrío, no me gusta a donde va esto.

´´Así que nos pusimos en contacto con el único cazador capaz de enseñar esta clase, discutimos los términos del trabajo y finalmente aceptó hacerlo por el pago y las condiciones acordadas´´

Otro escalofrío, ¡Con este ya son cuatro! ¡Esa es una muy mala señal! La última vez que ocurrió eso termine accidentalmente dentro del baño de mujeres de la academia Beacon, no hace falta decir que ellas no se tomaron muy bien mi presencia allí, ese fue uno de los días más horribles de mi vida, debido a eso hasta el día de hoy aun le tengo miedo a los tenedores.

´´Dicho cazador salió a una misión hace poco menos de una semana, la misión era simple: erradicar a un pequeño grupo de Grimm que se estaban reuniendo en un pueblo a las afueras de los muros, una tarea fácil para un profesional´´

Oh… no hace falta ser un genio para saber qué dirá a continuación.

´´Lamentablemente este cazador pereció durante la misión, al parecer el _´´pequeño´´_ grupo de Grimm que después de un informe supimos que eran Beowolfs, eran liderados por un Alfa, el cual después de enterarse de la llegada de nuestro cazador y futuro profesor, organizó a su manda de tal forma que fueron capaces de derrotarlo y finalmente asesinarlo´´

Un alfa ¿eh? no es sorprendente que haya sido derrotado, los Alfas sueles ser más viejos y listos que los Beowolfs normales, pero aun así… 

´´ ¿Que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo Oz? ´´

Ignorando mi pregunta el continuo con su charla.

´´Nuestro nuevo profesor lamentablemente fue asesinado mientras cumplía su deber como cazador, eso ha dejado a nuestros alumnos sin alguien que les enseñe, a nuestros superiores no les gusto esto así que nos ordenaron buscan a alguien más que sea apto para el trabajo´´

Eso debe de ser difícil, por lo que tengo entendido las clases comienzan en una semana.

´´Pero tal y como mencioné aquellos que podían ejercer con este trabajo no cumplen con nuestras expectativas, debido a eso decidí buscar a otro cazador que es capaz de cumplirlas con excelencia y que se ha retirado de su deber como cazador´´

Oh mierda, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

´´Dicha persona tiene una gran experiencia en el campo médico, lo cual ha probado en varias ocasiones durante las misiones a las que fue asignado´´

No.

´´Eso sin mencionar que su experiencia en el campo de batalla está al nivel de un profesional y no el de un cazador corriente, él sabe cómo pelear sin herir gravemente y permanentemente a sus oponentes, aunque haya tenido ciertos… resbalones en el pasado´´

No.

El silencio que sigue después de las palabras de Ozpin es demasiado revelador, su mirada esta fija en mis ojos y también puedo sentir los ojos de Glynda perforando la parte trasera de mi cráneo.

No.

Esto no puede ser cierto, debe de estar hablando de alguien más ¡sí! el aún no lo ha confirmado así que aún hay esperanza, pero aun así...

´´No´´ Mi voz sale apenas como un susurro, lo que está dando a entender Ozpin es demasiado impactante como para que pueda aceptarlo fácilmente.

´´Señor Crimson quisiera que usted sea nuestro nuevo profesor y que enseñe a nuestros alumnos en la clase de Primeros Auxilios y Contención en Combate´´

Finalmente deja caer la bomba y con ella la pequeña esperanza que tenia de estar equivocado se desvanece.

Solo tengo una cosa que decir.

 **´´ ¡MALDITA SEA OZPIN! ´´**

 _ **-XXX-**_

 **Que les pareció este capítulo de introducción ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? háganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 _ **-Capítulo escrito y terminado-**_

 _ **-25 de enero del 2018-**_


End file.
